pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Athrun Feya
blarg :"We need an admin who wants to deal with the PvE section" Care to explain what you mean/Want Lau to be able to do? As far as I'm aware there's little need for someone to be an admin to clear a section up (beyond WELL/Deletes which are sorted promptly anyway) ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :BM duties, someone who can actually tell if votes are faulty etc, and she'll naturally stalk the paeges so she can intervene if anything runs out of hands. --''Chaos'' -- 19:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Admins aren't supposed to go around BMing now...We remove Troll/Blatantly incorrect votes, other votes you argue amongst yourselves. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe the line between blatantly incorrect and regular BM duties is very fading. Also, she'd make a strong admin. OCD and fairly balanced. --''Chaos'' -- 19:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::ocd isnt an argument for adminship, and no its not fading, a vote could bo non-troll and just bad, but auron wants admins to not remove those types of votes, so a bm-admin isn't needed. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::aren't you the one who was worried about not having anyone who could properly patrol builds? ··· Danny So Cute 19:29, 31 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::wasn't i the one worried people would want bm-admins and they would abuse vote removals? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::you were actually worried Admins would start BM-ing, not BMs admin-ing, but we're getting off topic here. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::^ now, i wonder what an admin who used to be a bm would be like. ups. ··· Danny So Cute 19:34, 31 January 2010 (UTC) ::::Not alone, but it is one still. OCD was the sole reason for Toraen's RfA. --''Chaos'' -- 19:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :basically, lau obv does know builds, and this wouldn't be the first time we'd ever had an admin who was promoted to largely take care of build duties. not to mention, she's pretty level-headed and she's already shown she's not terrible at handling responsibility. i see no reason to not have an admin who knows enough about builds to put a firm hand down when necessary, and who also has a genuine interest in cleaning this wiki up and helping out users when they don't make asses out of themselves. ··· Danny So Cute 19:33, 31 January 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'd just like everyone to read my acceptance, hopefully it'll clear things up. - AthrunFeya - 19:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) "I'm seeing a number of newer users banned" Can you give a few examples. Looking over the block log I'm not seeing anything where there was any kind of miscommunication (at least not over the last couple of weeks). ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Lau was gone for the past couple of weeks mostly, tbh. Skiing and such. But I'm sure she'll explain. ··· Danny So Cute 19:42, 31 January 2010 (UTC) :I haven't followed either, but it's very common nevertheless. --''Chaos'' -- 19:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Two recent examples that spring to mind, of course in general is isn't uncommon: :*User Nifleheim was blocked for 1 day for reverting Big once despite being correct to revert. See his talk page where I attempted to back him up. He subsequently raged the wiki for being treated in such a way, after being a registered user for 1 week. :*User InfamousMyzt had similar treatment when submitting Build:R/Rt_Splinter_Barrager, obviously this build should be WELLed. However, the WELL tag wasn't even properly explained to the user until Life Guardian decided to clarify on his talk page after the build had been deleted and after the user had already become somewhat, understandably annoyed. - AthrunFeya - 20:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Right, with Nifleheim, admittedly the ban could have been a bit harsh, but I think it was roe of a "pre-emptive" ban than anything (you'd have to ask KJ to be sure). The User was insistent he was being "ganged up on", admittedly Big came of a bit harsh, but he seemed to think KJ was out to get him as well. Certainly KJ's given reason wasn't valid (I can't see any multiple reverts anyway). ::with Infamous, no ban occurred, the user raged, but I see why you're bringing it up. I've looked at the WELL tag placed on the build: inferior to http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Barrage| - dupe, in the variants, that's why it was removed ::I don't see how that can be clarified further, he linked to the "new" build, explained it was a dupe because of the variants...there's not much more the tag could have said :/. It would have been nice if Big had given it a bit more time before deleting though :/. If the user doesn't get what the WELL tag is there for, admittedly we should (and indeed most of the time they are) point them in the right direction, but new users are supposed to read the policies before editing (precisely so this doesn't happen) ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::In many cases welling has to be thoroughly explained :< --''Chaos'' -- 20:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ That, especially if people aren't used to the way we do things here,they may see something as very different while we can see it has already been done 5000 times and is shuffled into a variant somewhere. - AthrunFeya - 20:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That's fine, and I understand that half the time users don't clearly explain WELL tags beyond a simple "Dupe" or "inferior", but in this example, the link was provided and it even said "see variants" That's basically what Life said :/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sure it was actually in the tag, not just edited in before deletion? "Dupe was in variants, that's why it was removed" doesn't sound like a normal WELL tag. - AthrunFeya - 20:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) * (diff) 05:46, January 30, 2010 . . Bluetapeboy (Talk | contribs | block) (1,141 bytes) * (diff) 05:45, January 30, 2010 . . Bluetapeboy (Talk | contribs | block) (1,122 bytes) * (diff) 05:35, January 30, 2010 . . InfamousMyzt (Talk | contribs | block) (1,001 bytes) (Re-added. Not sure why it was deleted in the first place.) There's only 3 revisions for it, the creation, that one adding the WELL, and then Bleutape boy just correcting his link a second later. Admittedly Big deleted the build about 5 mins later (being part of the issue hear I suspect), but the WELL tag was solid in this case :/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Fundamentally Infamous got annoyed because of lack of communication (perhaps, as you say, not enough time to get the message across), so my original point remains. Moreover, once he did get annoyed and decided to dispute the deletion, he wasn't greeted in the way particularly a new user should be. - AthrunFeya - 21:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't say your point wasn't necessarily valid, but rather just clarifying what was going on, and why a situation ended up how it did. As for his "disupting the deltion" he left a message on his page saying: ::::"I give up on editing anything on this Wiki. Admins are all dicks, they delete anything not meta." ::He then removed Bigs comment on his page (which I'm not seeing as an issue, I'm just explaining the order of things), and then proceeded to leave his message on Bigs page: ::::"You don't have to be a fucking bitch about it, I'm trying to help." ::Again, Big could have been nicer about the messages he left on the users page, but that's still not the nicest of comments to leave. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Regardless, you don't reply to a new user who NPAs with NPA. You wouldn't personally, I don't see why it's generally accepted. - AthrunFeya - 21:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::lolnpa. In my defense. I'm not going to defend myself. Retarded people will be treated as such. -- Big McStrongfist 21:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Btw, I'd be happy to explain the Nifleheim thing if anyone wants. And I fully support Lau as an admin. We could probably use a female touch in the admin group. Even I get jaded every once in a while. :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:32, 31 January 2010 :would you please explain KJ =p? ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, with Nifleheim it was more of a preemptive ban. He reverted twice and even if what he was reverting was technically correct, he should have come to the build talk page (which there was already plenty of drama on already) and worked it out. To prevent further drama, I blocked him for 1 day but left him the use of his talk page so he could explain his actions. My reasoning was if he could calm down and explain what was going on I could unblock him; however, he refused. He instead decided to begin flaming the me and the site, neither of which I really cared about. ::Honestly, I just wanted him to understand that civility has a place on this wiki and revert wars cause all kinds of problems. In retrospect, I should have just protected the page and then had them discuss the changes on the build's talk page. But, I guess some part of me assumed that Nifle would be mature enough to discuss these things on his talk page w/o raging the site. I have a tendency of giving people too much of a benefit of the doubt. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:55, 31 January 2010 hi so, all past aside, i want to know what you can bring to the admin team. i was happy with your acceptance speech, and i realize you want to bring a friendlier attitude to the team, but we might have too many cooks in the kitchen (big, kj, toraen, phen are often in the pve section), so i'm not really worried about keeping it up to date. as for keeping new users around, i personally think that's a matter of just changing the attitude of our current staff, but if you think otherwise i really (not sarcastic/dickish) want to hear those reasons. :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 01:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :answered via msn. - AthrunFeya - 02:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) epic victory c/d? ··· Danny So Cute 22:36, 4 February 2010 (UTC) :votes are more like an opinion, not anything that matters. it could be 0-30 and auron would promote. the community often bands together like this, not really so epic tbh ;o —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Never this much iirc. Of course, I never saw Forsty's RfA, so I'm probably wrong. <: šBenTbh› 22:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::youve been here like a week, you cant 'iirc' anything. :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Fact of the day; tits are almost as popular as Auron - AthrunFeya - 22:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've never really met Auron, seems cool. but.... lau... i'm pretty sure... Akio_Katsuragi 23:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we... Bring this to Auron's attention if he hasn't already seen this? She seems to have overwhelming support and the RfA has been going for a while.----~Short 11:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :He's probably quite aware of it (he's always been aware of previous RfA's when I mention them to him). It's been running about a week, which is normal. It gives people a chance who don't come on every day, or every other day even, to vote. So i imagine ti will be resolved within the next couple of days. :Also: Overwhelming support != promotion. we don't promote on the score alone, reasoning makes a difference (so there could be 100 supports with "lol" as the reason, and 1 oppose with some really well thought out and reasoned vote, and the person wouldn't get the promotion(not saying that's the case here, this is more a general pointing out)) ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I know all that. Just wanted to make sure he knew, I guess he does. He seems to know quite well what goes on the wiki. ----~Short 11:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::As surprising as it may be, and I mean that sincerely, Auron does pay an impressive amount of attention to this wiki when it comes to important matters. I certainly can't blame him for cbf'd'ing when it comes to basically anything else ever. ··· Danny So Cute 12:57, 7 February 2010 (UTC)